Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl
Is a fighting game similar to Super ARC Bros Brawl and Super MegaToon1234 Bros Brawl. It is also WageGannon6's second Lawl-styled project. Characters There will be 50 characters. There will also be Tag Team & Ice-climber like characters as well. Some characters from Smash Bros Lawl Explosion will also appear in it. There will also be some characters that are now standalone from another lawl game, and other characters from other Lawl games as well, but they will have a new moveset. (Ex. Gumball Watterson from Lawl Galaxy, but with a new moveset) There will be only 1 empty slot. *Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLeiVCLBISE *Canadian Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qn-MkUXyHMo *Japanese Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=212YvjslHfE *Character Select theme (Exclusive to PS3 & PS4): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBw90ehTydw *Full Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3c0CHg1e3hg *Full Canadian Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hPtScQpd-k *Full Japanese Character Select theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-b8tsps-SY *Full Character Select theme (Exclusive to PS3 & PS4): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GWDZGtn4rY Characters (WageGannon6's Choices) 360px-Wage.jpg|Wage (WageGannon6's Uglydolls) 180px-PaintbrushCreation.png|Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) marvin_the_martian___commision_by_tails19950-d52zykq.png|Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Herbert P. Bear.png|Herbert (Club Penguin) 640px-IMG_3054.JPG|Dr. Digit (WageGannon6's Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) 401px-Toadette111.png|Toadette (Super Mario) Characters (Empty Slot Winners, #=Selected without winning) Soon! Future Characters All of these characters will appear in a random order. (The 3 empty slot winners will go first) *Empty Slot 1st Place *Empty Slot 2nd Place *Empty Slot 3rd Place *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Buzz (Buzz Quiz Games) *Lyra Heartstrings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Best Quasimodo (Shrek SuperSlam) *Jawbreaker (Skylanders Trap Team) *Painyatta (Skylanders Trap Team) *Ami Onuki (Without Yumi) (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Combo Man (MUGEN) *Mr,Funny (MUGEN) *Toon Yoshi (Super Mario World Cartoon) *Rappy (Rappy & Demo) *Harry & Lloyd (Dumb & Dumber) *Toon Weird Al (Virus Alert Music Video/Virus Alert 3D) *Mason & Phil (Madagascar) *Dat Seal (Creature Comforts) *Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Sackboy (Little Big Planet) *Grover (Seasme Street) *Steven Hyde (That's 70s Show) *Mr. Strong (The Mr. Men Show) *Professer Klump (The Nutty Professer) *Joe & Buddy (Beat the Boss/Kick the Buddy) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare before Christmas) *Einstein (WageGannon6) *Barry Steakfries (Jetpack Joyride) *Gorilla (Glove & Boots) *Father Time (Yoohoo & Friends) *All-Star Zombie (Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare) *Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Series) *Puss in Boots (Shrek/Puss in Boots) *Bolbi Stroganovsky (Jimmy Neutron) *Redford (Mega Jump) *Gizmo (Gizmo Flipnotes) *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura) *The Green Ninja (Ninjago) *Rico (WageGannon6) *U.B. (WageGannon6's U.B. Funkeys Adventures) *Duke (WageGannon6's Tech Deck Dudes Comedy Show) *Tetris Block (Tetris) *Liam the Leprechaun (Annoying Orange/Liam the Leprechaun) *Gannon "Doug" Scheer (WageGannon6, That's me!) Non-playable Characters *Carlos Trejos (Classic Mode Final Boss) *Kitty Katswell (Sandbag) Roster Starter *Wage *Paintbrush *Marvin the Martian *Herbert *Dr. Digit *Toadette Unlockable Soon! Stages Volume 1 Soon! Volume 2 Soon! Assist Trophies Volume 1 Soon! Volume 2 Soon! Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is a game mode in that allows characters to compete in a Mortal Kombat-Street Fighter esque tournament. Unlike Classic Mode in the Smash Bros. series, this Arcade Mode only consists of 8 normal battles, 2 rival battles, 3 Bonus Stages (2 normal, 1 optional) , and a Final Boss. It is also known as Arcade mode instead of Classic Mode. Difficulty Name Changes Key: Normal= Old Name, Bold= 'New Name *Easy='Peewee *Normal='Meh' *Hard='SAY WHAAAT?' *Very Hard='Extreme' *Intense='You've Got to be Kidding!' The Tournament The story driving SWG6BB (next to Subspace Emissary) is that all these WageGannon6 favorites were invited to a tournament hosted by Carlos Trejos, with the grand prize being a wish granted by Carlos Trejos. Of course, these fighters must prove themselves by beating the crap out of other characters, followed by proving themselves against 1% of the power of Carlo's fist. Character Bios TBA Layout It's kinda similair to the other versions. *Stage 1: 1 vs 1 (Opponent chosen at random from a list of characters) *Stage 2: 2 vs 2 (Ally is chosen from a list of allies while the tem the player is randomly picked from a list of 29 teams) *Stage 3: Break the Targets! *Stage 4: 1 vs 1 (Opponent chosen at random from a list of characters) *Stage 5: 3 vs 1 Giant Character (Allies chosen at random form a list f allies while a giant character is chosen out of a list of giant characters randomly) *Stage 5.5: Rival Battle 1 *Stage 6: Destroy Kitty Katswell! (In this stage, you have to kill a 150 health Kitty Katswell sandbag in less than 60 seconds. You can also skip this stage if you don't want to play it.) *Stage 7: 1 vs 1 (Opponent chosen at random from a list of characters) *Stage 8: 1 vs 10 of the same character (Teams are chosen at random out of a list) *Stage 9: Board the Platforms! *Stage 10: Metal character (Opponent chosen at random form a list of metal characters) *Stage 10.5: Rival Battle 2 (Instead of dialouge, there is a cutscene.) *Stage 11: 1 vs Carlos Trejos Boss Battle Rival Battles Arcade Mode has 2 rival battles. The first battle will always be at the player's home stage. While the second will always be at Final Destination. Carlos Trejos After defeating the second rival, the player witnesses Carlos Trejos rising in the background, sending out 1% of the power of his fists to fight the opponent. After an epic Master Hand inspired battle, Carlos Terjos gives the player a thumbs up, as a cutscene occurs where Carlos Trejos grants the player's wish. Other *User blog:WageGannon6/Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl: First Character Gallery First 6.png|The first 6 characters that will get a moveset at some point. WSW?.png|Who should be the first character? Roster V1.png|Current Roster Category:WageGannon6's Pages Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Parodies Category:Fighting Games Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl